Tú
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: A veces es muy difícil expresar los sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones y esto es mas difícil para los de chicos Fairy Tail, tal vez con un poco de poesía puedas entender cuan enredadas son las relaciones de ellos. Hoy: Kinana.
1. Jellal

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen aquí solo le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Jellal-°<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cafés tus ojos son<p>

_Enamoran con Pasión y_

_Liberan la culpa_

_Encerrada en mi corazón._

_Siento un fuego vibrar_

_Tercamente en mi interior_

_Es que simple y_

_Llanamente amo tus ojos con fervor._

_Ademas de tus ojos amar_

_Yo lo solo deseo cuidar_

_A ese escarlata cabello_

_Que para mi es de cristal._

_No me abandones jamas_

_Aunque te lo pida sin respirar_

_Es esa conciencia fugaz_

_Que me domina sin parpadear._

_Eres mi princesa,_

_Guerrera y de armadura_

_Y te quiero y a veces lo lamento_

_Ya que eres mi máxima Tortura._

_En estos versos solo puedo expresar_

_Mi eterno lamentar_

_Pero aun así_

_Nunca te dejare de amar._

_Escarlata eres_

_Y eso es lo que mas amo_

_Y es por eso_

_Que mas me reclamo_

_Reclamo_

_Porque no te hago feliz_

_Y solo te hice_

_Una enorme cicatriz._

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal?<em>

_Esta es mi primera historia en el fadom y como quería abrir mi camino con ella con broche de oro que mejor manera que con poesía._

_Esto considerando hacer una de Erza hacia Jellal y también de otros personajes._

_Pero eso lo decidirán los reviews ¿No?_

_En fin me Despido._

**_Lizzie Taisho_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Gray

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><strong><em>°-Gray-°<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Te quiero<em>

_No es algo que te digo_

_No es porque sea ciego_

_O porque tu amor mendigo_

_Simplemente no quiero sentir_

_Ese bombeo sin sentido_

_En mi corazón perdido_

_Que solo desea estar contigo reunido._

_Soy alguien que en la soledad debe estar_

_Si no quiere sufrir mas,_

_No me incites a actuar_

_Un papel que no deseo interpretar._

_Hermosa eres,_

_Eso no lo niego_

_Pero no me hagas quererte más_

_O jugaras con fuego._

_Maldito estoy_

_Eso lo he aceptado,_

_Pero si te pierdo y estoy enamorado_

_Solo me habrás matado._

_Perdidas suficientes_

_He tenido en esta vida_

_No quiero lamentarme más_

_Uno de estos días._

_Juvia, Te quiero_

_Eso lo tengo claro_

_Pero un día llegar a decírtelo_

_Conllevara un precio muy caro._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí esta el de Gray, Se lo dedico de regalo de cumpleaños a mi mejor amiga, ella es un gran fan de Gray y bueno deseaba hacerle un regalo único :D<em>

_¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Idiota!_

_Te quiero por todas esas veces que me has apoyado y te seguiré necesitando en todo momento, espero que este sea tu mejor cumpleaños y sea el mas feliz hasta ahora._

_Me despido_

**_Lizzie Taisho_**


	3. Natsu

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><strong><em>°-Natsu-°<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando te veo no se lo que siento<em>

_En este interior mio,_

_Es como un fuego intenso_

_Que se desborda al igual que un rió._

_Es algo inexplicable_

_Para mi de contar,_

_Es una sensación que me quema_

_Y no se si es de fiar._

_¿Que es este sentimiento _

_Que no logro identificar?_

_Que cuando te veo con el striper_

_Simplemente quiero explotar._

_Ayúdame por favor_

_No se lo que me sucede,_

_Tengo sueños besando tus labios_

_Y lo hago adrede._

_No me puedo concentrar_

_En mis peleas de a diario_

_Y solo quiero encontrar_

_Esos perfectos labios._

_En la oscuridad de mi habitación_

_Simplemente me repito:_

_"Ella es mi mejor amiga",_

_Pero después de un rato "¿Debería?" musito._

_Mi voz interna me dice algo_

_Trato de entenderla_

_Pero ella solo me susurra:_

_"Solo tienes que tenerla"_

_Mi cabello puedo jalar_

_Cuando Happy no esta mirando,_

_No deseo oír su deducciones_

_O que se este burlando._

_Un día fui a Mirajane_

_Y le conte lo que siento_

_Solo me miro_

_Y se fue riendo._

_Entonces he decidido_

_Aplazar la búsqueda de este sentimiento,_

_Aunque lo único que pienso_

_Es que tengo un mal presentimiento._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí esta nuestro querido y sensual Natsu que no sabe cuales son sentimientos.<em>

_Cuando lo escribí me base en la idea de un Natsu despistado y que no sabe lo que siente.__  
><em>

_Ahora les pregunto que preferirían:_

**_a) Erza_**

**_b)Lucy_**

**_c)Gajeel_**

**_d)Lisanna_**

**_e) Levy_**

_Me despido_

_._

_._

_._

**_Lizzie Taisho_**


	4. Lucy

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen aqui le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Lucy-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Últimamente he notado<em>

_Que me miras más seguido_

_Y solo puedo responder a eso_

_Enrojeciendo y dando un pequeño gemido._

_¿Porque me miras?_

_Seguido me cuestiono,_

_Pero lo peor de todo_

_Es como reacciono._

_Te amo,_

_De eso no tengo dudas_

_Es de tus sentimientos_

_De los que necesito las verdades crudas._

_Siempre he creído_

_Que Lisanna es tu dueña,_

_Y si me meto_

_Sera echarle mas fuego a la leña._

_Pero ahora_

_Me haces flaquear,_

_Y si leo malas señales_

_El dolor has de accionar._

_Quiéreme,_

_Es lo que mas suplico,_

_Se que es un deseo egoísta_

_Pero en esto mi corazón sacrifico._

_Y aunque no me quieras_

_Tu mi amigo eres_

_Y siempre estaré ahí para ti,_

_Aunque feliz con otra fueses._

* * *

><p><em>La primera mujer nuestra querida Lucy Heartfilia.<em>

_Que puedo decir... ¡Ah si! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario **nansteph14, **Gracias a ti me decidí por hacer a Lucy primero._

_También quiero agradecer por poner en sus favoritos estas historia a **Aye Sir Happy** Se agradece que te pases por aquí._

_También les agradezco a todas la personas que leen mis poemas y los animo a que se pasen y dejen un pequeño comentario :D_

_Oh y casi se me olvida agradezco los comentarios que me mandaron las personas sin cuenta, se agradece de corazón._

_Oh y Le agradezco profundamente a mi mejor amiga, esa pequeña idiota sabe como apoyarme y subirme el animo, la aprecio mucho y la quiero, ¡Gracias Idiota!_

_Ahora una duda que prefieren:_

_**¿Erza **o **Juvia?**_

_Me despido_

_**Lizzie Taisho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Juvia

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen aqui le pertenencen al gran Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Juvia-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Juvia sola estaba<em>

_Años atrás en su vida,_

_Era tan lúgubre y triste_

_que se sentía ida._

_Entonces llego Gray-sama_

_Y la vida de Juvia cambio._

_La oscuridad se acabo_

_Y por fin Juvia el sol sintió._

_Juvia felicidad y amigos obtuvo_

_Y todo gracias a Gray-sama_

_Y es por eso_

_Que Juvia lo ama._

_Por todas esas sonrisas_

_Que Gray-sama le hizo tener_

_Juvia esta feliz_

_y no es algo que se pueda vender._

_Y aunque Juvia tenga_

_Mil rivales de amor_

_Ella no se rendirá_

_Y tendrá temor._

_Porque la meta de Juvia es_

_Estar junto a Gray-sama_

_Con treinta hijos_

_Juntos en un perfecto panorama._

_Y por eso que Juvia espera_

_Que llegue ese día perfecto_

_En el que el helado corazón de Gray-sama_

_Se descongele y le de todo su afecto_

_Y Juvia ya te contó_

_Sus razones de vivir,_

_Sus amigos y Gray-sama_

_De los que nunca podría huir._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí esta nuestra querida Juvia Loxar, Tarde unos días en hacerlo y publicarlo ya que la inspiración que tenia todos estos días se me fue al caño -.-<em>

_Este capitulo se lo dedico **nansteph14** de verdad aprecio tus comentarios._

_También agradezco a **Trinity** y a **NekoFT** aprecio mucho sus comentarios y **NekoFT** me hubiera encantado hacer el de Erza primero pero la idiota de mi amiga y mi hermana me insistieron que hiciera el de Juvia, pero el próximo si sera de Erza y estará dedicado a ti y a todas las fans del hermoso y sensual Jerza *-*_

_También se lo dedico a todas esas personas que lo leen, se aprecie de verdad :D_

_El próximo sera el de **Erza.**_

_Me despido_

_._

_._

_**Lizzie Taisho**_


	6. Erza

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Erza-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Jellal, Te quiero,<em>

_No es un secreto,_

_Y yo se que tu sabes_

_Del conocimiento de este decreto._

_No digas excusas_

_De las que te arrepentirás,_

_Sino tarde o temprano_

_Simplemente huirás._

_Tu juras_

_Que mi corazón es puro,_

_Pero un día_

_La realidad te golpeara contra un muro._

_Porque hace años_

_Que mi es corazón oscuro,_

_Por tanto dolor y odio_

_Se volvió duro._

_Y por eso Ahora_

_Deje de ser luz_

_Y ya estamos igualados_

_En la misma cruz._

_Por eso te pido que:_

_"Tengo prometida"_

_No salga mas de tu boca_

_O la tendrás partida._

_Y no soy agresiva_

_Solo te advierto,_

_Y en el proceso_

_Tal vez me divierto._

_Porque tan fácil_

_No me conseguirás,_

_Y mucho menos_

_Si me mentiras._

_Y no llorare,_

_Porque tengo el conocimiento,_

_De que comparto_

_Contigo este sentimiento._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí esta amigos, La hermosa y poderosa Erza Scarlet.<em>

_Cuando hice este poema lo hice pensando en esa Erza poderosa y decidida que estamos acostumbrados a ver, que aunque no es una piedra o es invencible, ella muestra algo que muchos personajes femeninos de hoy en dia no tienen..._

_Convicción y Confianza._

_Ella muy pocas veces llora y cuando lo hace es por cosas muy dolorosas, y es por eso que aveces me molesta cuando a ella la retratan como si necesitara a Jellal para vivir o si no moriría._

_En fin... Aquí esta **NekoFT** especialmente dedicado a ti, mi mas fiel fan de Jerza y también se lo dedico a itsMarcellayall, eres mi escritora favorita de Jerza *-*_

_Le agradezco por su comentarios y les pregunto que prefieren:_

_**¿Gajeel** o **Levy?**_

_Me despido_

_._

_._

_._

_**Lizzie Taisho**_


	7. Lisanna

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen sola y únicamente a Hiro Mashima, aunque si fuera por mi habría Jerza, Gruvia y Nalu cada capitulo y ya no seria tan genial._

* * *

><p><strong><em>°-Lisanna-°<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ahora me doy cuenta<em>

_Que este amoroso sentimiento_

_Simplemente no es_

_De tu conocimiento_

_Y mucho menos_

_Tu lo has de corresponder_

_Ya que ciertas miradas_

_A cierta rubia se pueden ver._

_Y aunque llore en la soledad_

_De mi oscura habitación_

_Tu nunca corresponderás_

_Esta inútil pasión._

_Si no me hubiera ido_

_Tal vez estarías conmigo,_

_Pero el "hubiera" no existe_

_Y menos si tu eres mi amigo._

_Y yo puedo notar_

_Ese fuerte amor_

_Que comparten los dos,_

_Pero del que tienen temor._

_No cometas mis errores,_

_Arriésgate y se feliz_

_O simplemente tendrás_

_Una horrorosa cicatriz._

_Tranquilo querido Natsu,_

_Lloro, pero soy fuerte,_

_Solo espero que seas feliz con Lucy_

_Y que tengan suerte._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí mis queridos amigos la encantadora y dulce Lisanna Strauss, aunque no me gusta su pareja con Natsu debo decir que me molesta cuando la ponen como un personaje egoísta y malvado, ella parece una chica muy dulce que aceptaría los sentimientos que Natsu le ofrezca aunque sea amistad o amor.<em>

_Bueno, pero cada quien con su opinión ¿No?_

_El próximo sin duda alguna sera Levy, me dificulta hacerla pero tengo de reto tratar de plasmarla en un poema._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, follows y favorites, en especial a **NekoFT,** adoro tus comentarios._

_Me despido._

_._

_._

_._

**_Lizzie Taisho_**


	8. Levy

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen esta historia solo le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, porque si fuera mio habría un montón de __**Jerza**__ y __**Gruvia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Levy-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Quererte no es algo difícil<em>

_Y muchos no lo pueden entender,_

_Probablemente porque un día me heriste,_

_Pero yo se que nunca mas me vas a ofender._

_._

_Y es que tu me protegiste_

_Cuando nadie mas lo podía hacer_

_Y por eso mi amistad tuviste,_

_Aunque yo sola me podía defender._

_._

_Pero con el tiempo_

_Esa insignificante amistad tuya_

_Se fue convirtiendo un día_

_En ese amor que mi corazón te atribuya._

_._

_Y aunque soy analítica_

_Y tal vez un poco dura de corazón_

_Tu imagen y presencia_

_Se han ganado toda mi razón._

_._

_Y ahora estoy sentada_

_Junto a ti en una banca,_

_Fingiendo que leo un libro,_

_Pero desean contigo ser franca._

_._

_Porque a pesar de que te grito_

_y me molesto contigo,_

_Deseo decirte como me siento,_

_Pero de mi boca solo sale "amigo"._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí esta amigos míos, la hermosa y tierna Levy McGarden, es un personaje que me costo hacer y que me dio un buen dolor de cabeza porque no se me ocurría nada, pero al ver el manga del viernes la inspiración me volvió y definitivamente me dieron ganas de escribir sobre tan valiente personaje.<em>

_Se que mi tardanza no tiene justificación, pero lamentablemente así soy, tal vez debería ponerme un horario, ¿Les parecería todo los domingos como a esta hora del día?, me avisan en los comentarios si les parece._

_El próximo sin duda alguna sera Gajeel necesito dejar a las chicas por un tiempo._

_Agradezco los comentarios de __**Otaku12FT,**__ de verdad tus comentarios me dieron mucha ilusión y también agradezco a __**NekoFT**__ aquí esta Levy como pediste y pronto tendrás a Gajeel._

_Me despido_

_._

_._

_._

_**Lizzie Taisho.**_


	9. Gajeel

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a al gran Troll de Hiro Mashima, porque si fueran míos el Jerza, Gruvia y el Mystwalker serian canon y estarían en cada capitulo :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Gajeel-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Voy a ser sincero<em>

_Lo mio no es esto,_

_Y por mas que lo intente_

_Hacer poemas detesto._

_._

_Pero lo hago por ti,_

_Enana gruñona,_

_Es mi manera de decirte_

_Que te quiero, pequeña mandona._

_._

_Y no necesito_

_Explicaciones de lo que siento,_

_Simplemente lo se,_

_Y no te creas que te miento._

_._

_Pero espera un segundo_

_No te pongas a imaginar_

_Cosas raras_

_De las que pronto te vas a retractar._

_._

_Porque yo no estoy pensando_

_En sonrojos y besos,_

_¡Oh no!, del solo pensarlo_

_Me tiemblan los huesos._

_._

_Porque para mi_

_El solo tenerte y quererte_

_Conlleva ser fuerte,_

_Para dar todo de mi y poder protegerte._

_._

_Pero eso no quiere decir_

_Que a tu cuerpo le diga delicado,_

_Simplemente protejo_

_A algo a lo que estoy dedicado._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí esta mis queridos lectores, el poema de esta semana y es de nada mas y nada menos que de Gajeel Redfox.<em>

_No se si quedo muy bien ya que no lo hice en plan super romántico, pero me agrado la idea de un Gajeel que sabe lo que siente por Levy, pero no hace nada muy diferente a lo que esta acostumbrado ya que para el querer es un sinónimo de proteger._

_No se si me entienden xDDD_

_Espero que les haya agradado._

_Agradezco los comentarios de:_

_** Indie**, mi holandesa favorita, Tus comentarios son los mas locos que he visto, pero los aprecio demasiado xDD Ahora que recuerdo hubo una cosa que no te dije por PM y es que cuando me hiciste el comentario del poema de Juvia no te conteste tu pregunta, si lo hice en plan agridulce y tranquila yo me moría de la risa escribiéndolo xD_

_**Otaku12FT, **Espero que te agrade este también y tranquila no spoileas yo estoy al día con el manga_

_**NekoFT, **Concuerdo contigo, el de Levy me agrado como quedo, aunque tienes razón algunas rimas me quedaron medio raras y es que me sucede cuando a un personaje no le encuentro la inspiración._

_No estoy segura de que pareja hacer primero:_

**_¿LaMi o ElfGreen?_**

_¡Oh!, casi se me olvida para el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa y es en especial para ti **Indie.**_

_Me despido_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lizzie Taisho**_


	10. Laxus

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos poemas le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Laxus-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Voy a ser directo<em>

_Eres pura belleza,_

_Pero debajo de esa ternura_

_Se esconde un demonesa._

_._

_Una cruel y despiadada_

_Que reclama poder,_

_Y es lo que mas me atrae_

_De todo tu ser._

_._

_¿Como no caer en tu red?_

_Planeada con dedicación,_

_Para cualquiera eres de temer_

_Y más para mi que eres mi adicción._

_._

_Y aunque aclamo conocerte_

_He caído ante semejante demonio._

_Mi primer error_

_Fue creer en tu sonrisa y testimonio._

_._

_Pero importancia ha perdido_

_Al yo disfrutar_

_De tan adictivos labios_

_Que con los míos deseo atrapar._

_._

_Espero verte pronto_

_En la oscuridad de mi habitación,_

_Debajo de mis sabanas_

_Preparada para la acción._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí esta mis queridos lectores, el sensual y malhumorado Laxus Dreyar.<em>

_Si me quedo muy OOC... Bueno, me agradaría oír, digo leer su opinión sobre ello. Seguro que habrán notado que es ligeramente mas corto que lo habitual, pero me agrado tanto que decidí dejarlo así._

_En respuesta a los comentarios:_

_crwatters: I like that you go through here and follow my story, I hope to see your review soon._

_Otaku12FT: ¡Hey!, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el de Gajeel, me mate tratando te poder interpretarlo, claro, sin pasarme de la raya xDDD. Espero que este también te agrade._

_NekoFT: Lo prometido es Deuda, te he traido a Laxus ya que es un personaje que me llama mucho la atención y que siempre he deseado escribir algo sobre el y mas si tiene que ver con Mirajane._

_Indie's Clockwork Orange: Aquí esta mi holandesa favorita, te he traído al Laxus en todo su esplendor, lujurioso y gruñón xDDD. Espero que te agrade a ti leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo._

_Seguro que habrán notado que hay dos capítulos, tranquilos no son alucinaciones suyas, es que al ver que llegue a los ¡1000 lectores! les traje un regalito y esta dedicado en especial a **Indie**, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Sin mas dilación me despido._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lizzie Taisho.**_


	11. Sorpresa

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos poemas le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Edo-JellalMystogan-°**_

* * *

><p><em>Contar desde el principio<em>

_Es algo que no puedo hacer,_

_Es un deseo que siempre me ha quemado_

_Y el cual no puedo vencer._

_._

_Es como un fuego ardiente_

_Que se instala en mi corazón,_

_Me debato entre el deber y el deseo_

_Ya que he perdido toda mi razón._

_._

_La rebeldía y la fiereza_

_Que aclamas tener_

_Se expresan fielmente en tu cabello_

_Que como el fuego debe arder._

_._

_Pero poco a poco_

_Ese fuego se va apagando,_

_Y es por que estas rota_

_La razón de que te estés aislando._

_._

_Deseo arreglarte_

_Y verte sonreír,_

_Pero esa armadura de odio_

_Me aleja y te deja morir._

_._

_Erza, mi fiera guerrera,_

_Deja ese odio,_

_Y lánzate a la vida_

_Sin compañía de esos demonios,_

_._

_Fingir dos personajes_

_Es mi única solución,_

_Intentare acompañarte,_

_Aunque esta no es mi ultima acción._

_._

_Me despido con pesar,_

_Espero verte pronto._

_Y tal ves cuando me veas_

_Luzca como un "real" tonto._

* * *

><p><em>Si, lectoras y lectores aquí esta nuestro querido Rey de Edolas, Mystogan.<em>

_Seguro se preguntaran de donde saque la inspiración para hacerlo... bueno, eso es sencillo, este poemita esta inspirado en el fic de Indie's Clockwork Orange, "**El Séptimo Cielo",** si les agrado y desean mas de esto pásense por ahí, la escritora se los agradecerá profundamente con amor-hippie y sus rebel-pepinadas (?) -Y no, no pregunte que eso ya que ni yo misma lo se xDD-_


	12. Mirajane

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a al gran Troll de Hiro Mashima, porque si fueran míos el Jerza, Gruvia y el Mystwalker serian canon y estarían en cada capitulo :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Mirajane-°<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras rió<em>

_De un Natsu enamorado e ignorante_

_Puedo sentir en mi nuca_

_Tu mirada anhelante._

_._

_Una llena de lujuria_

_Y adicción,_

_Que me inunda las venas_

_Con una extrema pasión._

_._

_Pero eso no quiere decir_

_Que solo deseos carnales sienta,_

_También te tengo un cariño_

_Que cada día se acrecienta._

_._

_Aunque aveces me pregunto_

_¿Cuando comenzó?,_

_Y es cuando me respondo_

_"Cuando la madurez en ti se mostró"_

_._

_¿Cambiaste?_

_No, no lo hiciste,_

_¿Maduraste?_

_Lo mas probable es que pudiste._

_._

_Supiste que es el deber_

_Y el verdadero significado_

_De un buen líder_

_Que a su gremio debe estar dedicado._

_._

_Te quiero,_

_No es algo que ahora te voy a decir,_

_Pero ten por seguro_

_Que no tengo razones para huir._

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí dejo apurada el capitulo de Mirajane. No respondo a los comentarios ya que no tengo el tiempo, pero tengan claro que los he leído todos y los he apreciado a cada uno de ellos.<p>

Pero antes de despedirme les haré una pregunta rápida: **¿Que pareja quieren? ¿Que personaje primero?**, realmente no me interesa si la pareja es crack o no, y es que la imaginación se me esta escapando por el desagüe.

Me despido.

**_Lizzie Taisho._**


	13. Kinana

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos poemas le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><strong><em>°-Kinana-°<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando estoy sola<em>

_En la oscuridad de mi habitación,_

_Solo puedo rogar_

_Tu contestación._

_._

_Una contestación_

_A mi eterno llamado,_

_La contestación de un viejo amigo_

_Al que siento que he olvidado._

_._

_¡¿Porque no te escucho?!,_

_Es lo que mas deseo._

_"Tal vez estoy loca"_

_Seguido me siseo._

_._

_Miles de dudas se arremolinan_

_En mi mente,_

_Trato de quitarlas_

_Antes de que tu recuerdo me tiente._

_._

_Pero ellas vienen_

_Y no se apartan,_

_Atormentando mi noche_

_Ya que en mi corazón se ensartan._

_._

_¿Te he inventado,_

_Viejo amigo?,_

_¿O la locura_

_Ya ha hecho mella conmigo?_

_._

_Pero después me digo_

_"Que estúpida soy...",_

_Te he tenido entre mis brazos_

_Y con solo tu recuerdo feliz estoy._

_._

_Mi querido Erik,_

_Deseo pronto escucharte,_

_Espérame,_

_Y por favor no me dejes aparte._

* * *

><p>Despues de un mes sin actualizar aqui traigo a Kinana, tenia el capitulo listo desde hace un mes, pero con tantos problemas en mi vida diaria se me ha pasado y cuando lo recordaba no estaba precisamente cerca de la computadora.<p>

Tratare de traer el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

Me despido.

_**Lizzie Taisho-Friki.**_


End file.
